You'll Be Dead When Your War Is Won
by WriterEm
Summary: They're both settling down when Jack decides a change is in order. This isn't how friendship is supposed to be. Jack/Liz, Jack/Avery, Liz/Carol


When Jack kisses her she's totally unprepared. Partly because they are both in relationships with other people and also, it's Jack and her. They aren't meant to kiss. End of.

And yet... He does kiss her. In the middle of his living room, or rather his and Avery's living room seeing as the blonde bombshell had moved into his apartment immediately after dropping the baby bombshell. And no, Lemon is not at all jealous. Obviously. Because two people who obviously don't want to settle down and be parents should totally be able to get pregnant at the drop of a hat whilst she still remains baby-less. Yeah, not jealous at all.

Anyway, Liz's reaction to Jack kissing her whilst Avery's in the kitchen is to slap him, once she's actually got her brain functioning because for a minute it was firmly stuck on 'Oh Jack's kissing me. Jack's kissing me. Jack is kissing me'.

So yeah, she pulls back and slaps him. Not particularly hard, because well, she doesn't want to hurt him. Just maybe, surprise him as much as he surprised her, and yeah, she's never slapped anyone before and her hand stings like hell.

"Son of a bitch." She says, shaking her hand.

He opens his mouth but she cuts him off, whispering angrily so they aren't overheard. "What are you thinking Jack? Avery is in the freaking kitchen with your baby growing in her baby bucket and I'm in a relationship with a pilot... For God's sake Jack, you cannot screw this up, for you or for me. You... you... You ass monkey!"

And yeah, she knows it's the lamest insult ever but she's not at her wittiest it seems straight after her best friend kisses her.

He doesn't get a chance to respond because as she finishes Avery appears in the doorway. She's smiling so she obviously hasn't heard the exchange and he feels surprisingly grateful. Because Lemon is right, she's in a relationship and he's got this amazingly smart and beautiful woman living with him.

Avery steps towards them, grinning still, one hand holding a tray of cheese and biscuits, the other hand resting on her small, but very much there, baby bump. He shakes his head and looks at Lemon out of the corner of his eye. She's grinning tightly, her eyes unwilling to move from gazing at the tray of food. He looks at Avery and she smiles up at him adoringly and he breathes out gratefully.

Since the kiss Jack and Liz spend little time together alone. For meetings they leave his office door open, and since he's with Avery there's no need for Liz to accompany him to any formal events so they don't really have any need to see each other outside of work. Besides, she's got Carol and is totally wrapped up in trying to act like a normal person for once she can't waste energy on worrying about her friendship with Jack.

The avoidance works well until the Christmas party. Ludachristmas is Liz's chance to let loose, and by this all that is meant is that she consumes an unhealthy amount of eggnog and spiked punch (courtesy of Frank is the most likely guess).

Jack offers to help her outside to get some fresh air so she can sober up a little, she readily accepts because she doesn't want a repeat of Kenneth's party and the making out with Griss. She decides it's far safer to follow Jack upstairs to his empty office than to stay downstairs and end up doing something she'd later regret.

That's how she finds herself outside on the balcony of Jacks office. It's dark and snowing lightly and if she was sober she'd totally realise that being there was a bad idea. But she's not sober, and she's pretty sure he isn't either. At least that's what she tells herself when he leans in and kisses her. She doesn't slap him this time. Because the air is cold on her cheeks and his mouth is hot. His hands cup her cheeks, and she kisses him back hungrily.

It's not until one of his hands leaves her cheeks and reaches to her chest, his fingers plucking at her blouse buttons that her head seems to clear. She puts both hands on his chest and pushes him away, stepping back. They stand at foot apart, breathing heavily, and she stares at him.

"We can't do this Jack." She stays, her eyes filled with pain as she tries to straighten her top out.

"Lemon, I-"

"No Jack. You're with Avery, this isn't right. I don't cheat. Liz Lemon is not a cheater, and I love Carol. He's, he's great for me. I can't screw this up because this may be my last chance Jack. And besides you and me wouldn't work anyway. You've had plenty of chances before now to... to start whatever it is you're trying to start. Times when I was single and you weren't in a relationship with someone who's having your baby. You're doing this because you're scared. You're scared that you're going to be a father, that Avery being pregnant means you actually have to commit to something, that you have to commit to Avery. I can't be you're safety net for this Jack. I can't be your back up plan." She says ignoring the fact that yes, she is actually crying in front of him, because the feeling of self loathing over powers any feelings of embarrassment she could have.

He looks away from her and shuffles uncomfortably. "Exactly Jack. I'm gonna go and... I'm just gonna go now." She says.

He watches her leave before scrubbing a hand across his face. "Shit." He says to the silent New York skyline. Because he can't help but feel like he's made a monumental fuck up. "Shit."


End file.
